


Of Moon, Sun, and Shadows

by Linklover2017



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linklover2017/pseuds/Linklover2017
Summary: I never thought the day would come where I would have to tell the truth of my origins; to tell the village that I lived in since I was a babe that I have been alive far longer than the brief idea of humans utilizing their hidden powers; even longer still when humans were nothing but a weak race ruled and savaged by Demons and Demon Lords. That I was born in a time where Demons were not the only powers in the land, where the fight for territory was little more than a game to them, but a never-ending battle to Humans. That I put my life on the line to save one such Lord and been given the ultimate gift; Eternal Life beyond comprehension and a family where I had none.My name is Nisshoku Uzumaki Naruto. This is My Story.





	1. In the Beginning.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story as an introduction to my new AO3 account!! Yay!!!
> 
> Please be gentle. I welcome all comments as long as they are not too negative. If you think there is a part of the story that could have been better or that you liked the most, don't be afraid to tell me; I will do all I can to make this a great story for everyone who wants to read it and I am open to any ideas that you think might make the story even better for others to enjoy as well.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Also be aware that the first chapter is short for a reason; it's only an intro into the story itself, just something to get the ball rolling so to speak.

The beginning began like it always does; Through Fire. And from that Fire, came Earth, and from Earth, Water and Air. And from these elements we have the beginnings of Life. Small and insignificant it may have started out, but in the end Life was destined for great things. Destined to grow, to learn, to change and to create life of its own. It started with the animals first; water dwellers, land walkers, air fliers, each coming and going as the elements changes the world around them.

As they changed and adapted, some developed a higher intelligence that their fellows. They changed and adapted faster than the others around them, become faster, stronger, smarter until eventually through enough evolution, thy took on more humanoid forms. These beings would later be identified as Demons, with powers unseen and unimaginable, able to change between beast and man, with certain clans have a special power or a certain trait known only to their kind.

After a while, the other creatures started to catch up, though with a remarkably less intelligence than the Demons. These became the Humans that we know of today, though young and unlearned. But they learned eventually; they had to if they wanted to survive this new and harsher world.

The Demons were wary of these new creatures, they had no idea what to make of them, what with them acting like a newborn brought into the world all red-faced and screaming, and being utterly unknowing of the world you were brought into. So they stayed back, and watched, and learned about these creatures that looked like them but at the same time weren't like them. They weren't strong like them, they didn't have higher senses like them, and their lifespans were much, much shorter than their demonic counterparts. They just didn't know what to do.

So a few of the weaker Demons decided to approach them, see if there was a way to lend a helping hand so to speak, to make their struggled lives easier. At first the Humans were receptive to the Demons offer, not knowing of the differences between them. Eager they were to make their lives so much better than what it was, that their initial caution was thrown to the wind in the wake of offered reprieve.

It was the Beginning of the End.

At the first sign of difference from their own, they lashed out at their saviors, bearing fearful eyes, angered words, and jealous hearts.

'They are too unknown to be trusted' one said to the others 'Who knows what they could do with the powers they wield. We must forever more be cautious of these beings and not incur undo wrath upon us'.

And so began what the Demons call "The Shunning"; humans looking at them with uncontrolled caution and fear, shying away from them, even running, to save themselves from a wrath that wasn't even there in the first place. The Demons were confused and hurt by this new development and when they tried to ask, all they got was screams of fear as their reply.

Soon confusion turned to anger, and with no other outlet, they beset their anger and pain of rejection onto the Humans who had so wronged them.

So much pain and devastation was caused in the wake of the Demons anger that the Humans were nearly wiped out, but soon the anger died down, smoldering like embers in a fire, turning into hate along the way, the pain hidden by carefully created masks, and they Knew. They Knew that while the Humans would forget the destruction that was caused and the reasons that started it all, the fear would still be there, the pain would still be there.

They Knew they would never Forget.

And so time passed as it always does, for it waits for no one, and like the Demons Knew, the Humans forgot the near destruction of their fragile race, that pain that was caused, the anger it unleashed, but still the Demons remembered, passing down the story from parent to offspring in it's entirety while the Humans with their short and questionable memories told fragments, oft times mixing up the events of what transpired when their memory failed them, until all that was left was a Demons hatred, a Humans fear and nothing but pain for both.

But there was a tentative, if extremely shaky, truce between some of the braver Humans who asked for a Demon Lords protection; and it was tentatively granted.

With the four strongest amongst them claiming vast areas of land in a representation of the four cardinal points of a compass they offered protection to those brave enough to seek it.

I was born in the lands to the East, ruled by a rare, kind and just Lord; Nisshoku Kage. He took no wife, no lover, choosing instead to look after his lands and the people who lived in it. Often times this would put him in dangerous situations to protect his people, but he was beloved for it.

My Story begins the day I saved his life.

The day when I Became his Son.


	2. A Modest Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it!

I was brought into the world like any other person; small, passable head of hair, and doing the best I could to scream bloody murder and make everyone around me deaf with my wails. I was odd even for a human, what with my father having black hair and dark brown, near black eyes you'd think I would inherit my looks from him, right?

Nope. I got my looks from my mother, who was, believe it or not, a true fiery tempered red-head of the darkest shade, you'd swear in a certain light would look almost purple, it was that dark. And eyes that shone the brightest green, they would put emeralds to shame. 

Though I got some strange glances for my looks, I was beloved by my parents. So I'm told anyway; my parents died from a demon raid that managed to make into Lord Kage's territory long before I could even form my first memory.

And so life went on, I was raised by the village blacksmith, who was a friend of my fathers. I had a normal childhood, aside from some small jibes at my hair and eyes, but nothing out of the ordinary for a kid like me. I learned the trade of my foster father, and because I was interested in all manner of things, the way of the household from his wife, my foster mother, who had a child the same time as my mother, but was also taken in the raid.

Though her heart was sadden by the lost of her child, she told her husband "It was a sign from Kami-sama, Himself. I was not meant to have a child so soon. It is his will that I care and nurture this child until I have been given His Blessing to bear and bring into the world more children from my body."

And what a great mother she was. She bore her husband three children, each one a son, before she was taken by illness in my 15th year. And so I took over the household duties, while still learning the blacksmithing trade to make a living for when I eventually find myself a woman to call my own, and children to take care of.

And you're probably thinking 'Hold on a sec, I thought you became the son of Lord Kage?' I did just not when my parents died. I was outside the village gathering materials for the forge and food, and medicinal herbs for the house. It was strangely quiet, so I kept a closer watch at my surroundings. I was heading back to the village, food, herbs of all kinds, and some wood for the forge and the house, when I heard something. It sounded like a rustle, but at the same time like something was crawling along the ground very slowly.

I slowed down into a crouch, practically crawling on my hands and knees, as I slowly made my way over to investigate the cause of such a strange disturbance. I got behind some bushes, and as I took a peak to see if I could find anything, imagine my surprise, and shocked befuddlement, to find Lord Kage on the ground, bleeding from heavy wounds, a sure sign of an extremely nasty confrontation, trying to make his way back to the village to receive aide.

After I got over my shock of seeing him in such a state, I immediately dropped the wood I was carrying (despite my lean stature, I was incredibly strong for someone my age) and quickly made my way over to Lord Kage's side. I made sure to announce myself with heavy steps so as not to startle him too much. He turned his head sharply in my direction before a look of pain crossed his face, him instantly regretting such a hasty move. I got as close as politely possible, gave a short bow to him as the Lord of the lands then said "Forgive the intrusion m'lord, but you look like you could use a hand" staring him right in the eyes to show that I had no fear of him.

"You're bold child, I'll give you that" he answered "but your help would be much appreciated." I knelt next and pulled out the medicinal herbs I had gathered earlier and started to prepare them to help ease the pain in his body and hopefully stave off infections. "You seem to be very knowledgeable in healing medicines" he said after a time of watching me tend to him "Thank you, m'lord. I learned from my foster mother before her passing" I replied as I finished tying the last knot on a bandage on his arm, having seen to his leg and chest wounds "I was an extremely curious child growing up, always wanted to know how to do one thing or another. Still am actually, but there isn't much around here to learn about and even less people who are willing to teach someone who is not really content with the knowledge he already possesses."

"A shame it is, to have such a love of growing knowledge stunted in such a way. Perhaps should you finish escorting me back to my home in the village, you and I could have a talk about furthering your education as repayment for your services. Ah ah ah..." he said quickly cutting me off as I made to protest such a boon as he was offering me "I do this freely for you kind gesture, you would shame me if you were to refuse" I just stared at him in bewilderment, thinking surely just patching and tending to his wounds could not even be worth as much as he was offering to me; but the chance to learn, to expand my knowledge beyond what my village has to offer was just too tempting, my insatiable curiosity rearing its ugly little head in the back of my mind, and the thought of shaming my Lord, the protector of the village, and keeper of the Lands to the East, I felt would have shamed me as well. So I looked him in the eyes and gave him a look of determination.

"I would be most happy to accept your offer, m'lord"

"Very well" he said with a small smile on his lips and happiness in his eyes "Now that we are agreed, let us make our way back to the village, and my manor, and where we can work out the details of your education." I gave him a nod and proceeded to stand up, helping Lord Kage to feet, with him give a brief noise of discomfort at the motion, and slowly worked our way back to the village. Along the way we struck up minor conversation, me telling him about my parents and foster family, and him doing the same. Soon the village came within sight and we happily picked up the pace a little at the thought of home and safety. The guards finally noticed us as we passed the halfway point of the cleared area made to keep the village from being snuck up on in the dead of night.

As the guards were shouting and running around trying to open the gates and call for a healer, one turned back to check our progress across the field when he got a look of horror on his face. I notice the expression he was showing and immediately turned to see what caused such look of terror. There behind us was a small horde of demons making there way towards us and ultimately the village itself, some with swords, others with bows and arrows. Now the guards are moving around quicker than ever, scrambling to gather the people necessary to defend both us and the village from the attack. I turned around and, while shifting Lord Kage a bit to take more of his weight, and moved as fast as I can toward the gates.

I faintly hear a twang and the sound of something flying through the air. A quick look confirmed it was an arrow coming our way and heading straight for Lord Kage.

I didn't stop to think about what I was about to do, I shifted to the side just enough for the arrow to pierce my lower back, taking the arrow that would have injured him further. He looks at me in surprise but I stayed focused on the gates ahead of me. They were finally opened and soldiers were pouring out to meet the demon horde head on. I was almost there when I heard the sound of multiple twangs and I knew.

I knew that the arrows would hit us before we even reached the underside of the gates. And I decided that his life was worth more than mine.

So I gathered him fully in my arms, reared back while giving a parting apology, and threw him with all my might to the inside of the village. He landed, rather roughly, 10 feet inside the village before he got his bearings and looked back at me in dawning horror.

I just gave him a saddened smile and closed my eyes.


	3. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! Here we go!!!

Kage's POV

I like to think of myself as a fair, just, but stern ruler of my lands. I reward those who do right with tokens of appreciation, and judge those who have done wrong with punishments befitting the crime they have committed. I keep the lands safe from demons who would want to pillage it, to sack the villages and do many unspeakable things to the villagers themselves while denying them the sweet release of death.

I was confident in my abilities, almost to the point of arrogance, but I curbed it as best I could, but I know there were a few times where I could not.

And this was one of those times.

I was doing my patrols as usual, taking stock of the affairs of my lands, when I was surrounded by a small group of demons. Of course it being a small group, I didn't think much of it, I'd fight them, kill them, move on. But this time was different, this time they were prepared to handle someone like me, for even though I was a demon just like they were, my clan was special. You see my clan is not like the Phoenix's of the North with their mastery of the skies and control over fire, we're not like the Foxes of the South with their connection to the Earth and unrivaled powers of illusion, or even the mighty dogs of the West who have poison in their very vein and youki unmatched by any other. No we Demon Lords of the East have the power to stop Time itself and to extend ones life beyond reasoning.

There are many a demon or demoness who would love to be mated to one of clan, if only to be young and beautiful for time immemorial; others just to have the power for themselves. Rarely does one in my clan find one with whom they can have an everlasting love, even rarer still will that love be their soul-mate for all time. The one made just for them, perfect.

But I have found no such being, nor do I wish to try, I am content with the life I have and wish to lead, but the small group of demons would not let me have it so easily. They hefted swords or flexed their clawed hands and engaged me in battle, I danced and weaved around their attacks with ease, jumping away from a sword slash here and their never knowing that an archer with a drugged arrow lain in waiting to loose his weapon upon me, to slow me down so that the others could injure me and take my life.

I heard it not, I heard not twang of the string, nor the sound it made as it travelled threw the air, so engrossed I was in the heat of the fight, that when it hit me I was surprised, shocked even, that I never sensed it coming. That momentary lapse was all they needed to attack my with fervor, to get their strikes in before I could recover.

They got quite a number in before I recovered, and with anger evident on my face and in my being, I attacked faster than they had previously seen, taking all the demons on the ground down, before I shifted my attention to the one hiding in the trees. He didn't hide very long. He was quickly located and dispatched of. It was about that time that the drugs kicked in. I first fell to my knees, then I fell altogether, as weak as a newborn babe. I knew I could not stay here, I had to make my way back to the village my home was located it, so my healers could tend my injuries and expel this drug from my system. So I started crawling across the ground with what little strength I had. I know not how long a traveled this way, only that I needed to get home.

I was sure I was close to the clearing in front of one of the gates when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned my head as fast as I could to see who it was that had seen me, and my neck made sure to express it displeasure at such a motion, causing me to wince slightly in pain, before I got a good look at the mysterious person.

It was a boy, on the cusp of manhood. He couldn't have been no more than 18 when I saw him, staring at me in shock over the state I presented. He looked tall for someone his age, with red hair that I almost mistook it for being purple for a time, and eyes that were so green, they could outshine any emerald to be found. He got over his shock quickly, and made his way to my side, dropping a staggeringly amount of wood along the way, gave me a quick bow and said "Pardon the intrusion m'lord, but you look like you could use a hand". He stared my straight in the eyes as he said this, and I couldn't help but to admire him for it. "You're bold child, I'll give you that" I told him " but your help would be much appreciated".

He knelt down next to me and pulled out what looked like medicinal herbs from a pouch at his side, some of which I noticed would help with pain and keep away infections; after some time I couldn't help but to comment " You seem to be very knowledgeable in healing medicines" he replied as he was tying a final knot to the bandage on my arm after seeing to the wounds on my chest and legs "Thank you, m'lord. I learned from my foster mother before her passing". I felt a small pang of sadness for this child before me before he continues saying "I was an extremely curious child growing up, always wanting to know how to do one thing or another. Still am actually, but there isn't much around here to learn about, and even less people who are willing to teach someone who is not really content with the knowledge he already possesses."

"A shame it is, to have such a love of growing knowledge stunted in such a way. Perhaps should you finish escorting me back to my home in the village, you and I could have a talk about furthering your education as repayment for your services. Ah ah ah..." I stopped him from protesting "I do this freely for you kind gesture, you would shame me if you were to refuse".

I watched him as he stared at me with, to my eyes anyway, such befuddlement. I could see him at war with himself, trying to decide if the boon really was worth all that he had done for me, and to me it was, it was worth that and so much more in my eyes. I noticed that he seemed to have come to a decision and I watched as he looked at me with determined eyes, and a resolved face "I would be most happy to accept your offer, m'lord" he answered and replied "Very well" with a small smile upon my lips at the thought of watching headstrong young man learn new things, to see his eyes light up a something that someone else took for granted, it lightened my eyes, and my heart, just thinking about it.

"Now that we are agreed, let us make our way back to the village, and my manor, and there we can work out the details of your education." He gave me a nod and proceeded to stand, helping me along the way with only minor sounds of discomfort escaping my lips and slowly made our way back to the village. We conducted minor conversation, telling each other about ourselves, about our lives and families, it passed the time away until we finally caught sight of the village and our pace quickened at the thought of safety and home. We had just passed the halfway mark of the cleared field, which was made to keep anything from sneaking up on the village, even at night, when the guards finally spotted us and started shouting and running around, trying to open the gates and, from what I can tell with my advanced hearing, summoning the healers as well.

I noticed that when one of the guards turned back to check our progress across the field, a look of terror pass over his face, me and my companion 'I have GOT to learn this child's name' turned to look behind us, and there just passed the tree line, was a horde of demons. I took quick stock of them and noticed while some had swords for weapons, others had bows and arrows. I could feel the boy shift me just a little, taking on more of my weight, and began to move faster to the safety of the village. I heard the guards shouting more frantically in a call for arms just before I heard the single twang and whistling of air that told me an arrow had been loosed.

I suspected that the arrow was aimed for me and so I braced myself for pain, only to feel the boy 'Seriously, I should have asked him name before we even got this far' shift over to the left, effectively pushing me out of the way and him into the path of the arrow instead, it attaching itself to his lower back. I looked at him in shock, he just took an arrow that was meant for me, but he paid it no mind and continue forward toward the village, the gates finally open and soldiers pouring out to meet up with the horde behind us. we were almost there, no more than 20 feet or less when I heard it.

The sound of multiple arrows being fired and whistling the way toward us.

The boy must have heard cause he gathered me into his arms, almost effortlessly it seemed as he showed no strain from doing so, offered an apology, and before I could ask, he threw me in the direction of the gates.

I stared at him as I flew through the air, the look of determination once again showing in his eyes as he watched me sail above the ground, through the gates and into the village. I landed harshly on the ground, and slid roughly 10 or so feet before I stopped, got my bearing and stared at him in horror.

He gave me a sad smile and closed his eyes.

I watched as he was impaled by the arrows.

I watched, as if in slow motion, as he fell to the ground.

I continued to stare at him, ignoring as the village soldiers engaged the demon horde, ignoring the healers as they tended to my already healing injuries. I just stared at him. And then it dawned on me; in the short amount of time that we were together, he had somehow found a way inside my heart. He had become someone who I would call precious. He had become someone I could call, Son.

I looked up to see the progress of the battle that was being waged in front of the village and was satisfied to see it coming to a close. I looked around at the healers around me and grabbed ones attention "I need you to take me to the boy" "But my Lord, your injuries..." I interrupted him "Are almost completely healed save a few, now take me to the boy and do not linger, he may yet be alive" the healer gave me another concerned look but did as I asked. He got me to my feet and aided m as I made my way to the boy, who some of the guards managed to bring inside to keep him from further damage, and lowered my to his side.

A healer was already there attending to him and a looked a him when he finished. "He is alive my Lord, but only just. I fear he may not last much longer". I looked away from him and looked down at the boy. His breathing was labored, arrow wounds covering his body from where the blood had seeped through the bandages. He cracked his eyes open a little and gave a soft smile "I am glad you are safe, m'lord" he said as he laid there and I felt my eyes betray me as they started to tear up. I have a small smile in return and said "It is all thanks to you, child. Such a debt as this will never be repaid for the service you have done for me..." then I laughed a little "and I still don't know your name". His smile got a little bit bigger, then he told me "Naruto. My name is Naruto". A fitting name to be sure. Maelstrom. Very fitting. 

"I guess I can't get that education anymore, huh." he said after a minute or two and I looked down at him. It was a shame that he would no longer be able to learn, that I would not get to experience his curiosity for my self, he would have to be demon for him to survive such injuries as his.

Wait a minute. My eyes widened in shock. Yes of course! I could turn him into a demon like me! I quickly looked back down at him and said "But what if you could, what if I could make it so that you can still sate that thirst for knowledge you are unable to quench" he looked at me with widened eyes of surprise, unable to form words "Would you take it?" he breathed out a labored but exhilarated breath of air "Yes" he whispered to me, eyes a light with renewed vigor "Yes, with all my being". I myself was elated, but I gave him a stern look and told him "If you do this you would have to forsake your mortality, the very thing that makes you Human. Would you still take it if it meant you would have to give up the very thing that made you, you?" and he did not hesitate to answer.

"Yes, I would. Because in the short time that I have known you, you have become someone precious to me, someone I could call, Father"

My heart swelled at his words. He thought of me as Father! I held him closer to me afraid to let him go in this moment, before I quickly regained myself and said "To become one of my clan you must drink my blood, it will surge through your veins, like a wild fire in the forest. Are you prepared to feel such pain?" "I can take it. I will do you proud and not utter a single noise of pain, you just watch. I will be strong for you"

I nodded to him, and quickly slashed my wrist and held it to his lips. He managed to drink three mouthfuls before being consumed by pain, staying true to his word of not making a single noise throughout his transformation. His wounds healed, ears changing shape, nails growing longer and sharper, canines lengthening, before his body seized up for a brief moment then slackened in the throws of unconsciousness.

It would be several days before his transformation is fully completed, and as I had some guards take him to my manor along with me, I knew we would forever be connected.

I can't wait to see what happens.


	4. Distant Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4, BABY!! WOOT WOOT!!
> 
> Super excited to be posting a brand new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently, hope you enjoy it.

Naruto felt like he was floating. Him just lying there, eyes closed, drifting in a sea of almost blissful comfort. He couldn't tell how long he stayed that way, time seeming irrelevant in this infinite darkness. He knew something had happened to put him in such a state, but for some reason his mind was eluding him as to the events that played such a role as to put him here. So he left it be for now, figuring that whatever it was would come back in its own time, he felt no need to rush it.

But even such good feelings must come to an end, as Naruto slowly started to gain awareness of himself. And as his awareness grew, so too did his memories. The most recent showed up first, being the easiest to recall 'That's right' he thought 'Lord Kage chose me to be his Son.' Happiness swelled within him, as more memories were brought forth in his mind. 'It's weird watching my memories in reverse' he mused as he basically watched himself become younger as his memories flew backwards, each one called forth being harder to remember. He smiled as he gazed upon the memories of his foster family, including his foster mother, whom he missed dearly, until awe struck him as a series of memories were displayed before his mind's eyes.

'Th-that's my parents!' he exclaimed in shock. He was remembering his parents! He drank the sight of them in greedily, matching what he had been told about them to what he was seeing with his very eyes. 'I-I look like my mother' he thought in awe. So many people had told him that he looked like his father, but with his mother's coloring, but Naruto, who had seen his reflection in rivers and streams, knew that while he had his father's build, he was just a more masculine version of his mother.

And boy was she beautiful.

Hair as red as Garnets, almost to the point of looking purple in a certain light, down to her knees, looking even longer when she braided it, fair almost pale skin, with a light dusting of peach to give it a healthy look. Hands that were thin and dainty, but also callused, the marks of a hardworking woman, a soft face never really devoid of a smile and bright emerald eyes so full of life. So ethereal was her beauty to me that were it not for the kimono favored by peasants, I would have thought her the hime of a Lord.

His father on the other hand, looked kind of burly. Though he too wore the clothes of a peasant, he did not look like a man who knew a starved kind of hardship. He was tall, standing over his mother by at least a head and a half, with well defined, but not bulging, muscles on his physique. Black hair like a typical man for this part of the world, and brown almost black eyes surrounded by laugh lines. While not lordly material, it looked as though he had the behavior for it, what with the dignified air he seemed to exude around him.

He tried to see if he could remember having any brothers or sisters, but when no memories popped up he assumed that he was the only child his parents had before their deaths.

At the thought of their deaths, a memory surfaces to the forefront of his mind. In it, he sees the faces of his mother and father, streaked with sweat, labored breathe and exhaustion. He watched and listened with rapt attention. “Hurry, my Beloved” his father urged his mother “We must make haste back to the village. Only there will we be safe.” Their speed increased, but by the sounds their pursuers, their new speed would not be enough.

“We will not make it” his mother yelled out to his father “We are too far away from the village, we will not find aide.” His father also seemed to realize this for he slowed to a stop, his mother right beside them “Then there is no other choice, you must go ahead of me while I give you time to continue your way back to the village” he looked at her solemnly as he said this “No!” she denied vehemently “You cannot do this, I will not allow it” “We have no choice, Aiko!” said his father in a raised voice, to the point of yelling, “I will not see our son dead just because a Hime of your standing fell in love with her father’s best Samurai and decided to follow our hearts instead of our duty, I will not!”

Naruto was shocked by this. He had no idea that his parents were actually a Hime and a Human Lords Samurai! He was actually of highborn status! He was jolted out of his shock when his father started speaking again “You must make your way back to the village with haste, Aiko. Naruto, our little maelstrom, must live, no matter what.” His mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at his father one last time, committing his face to memory, then nodded and gave him what she knew to be the last kiss they will ever share in this life “Die with honor in your mind, Amidamaru, with no regrets in your heart. And may Kami-sama show mercy upon your soul and grant you peace in the afterlife, my love” she whispered to him as she drew away. He gave her a small, sad smile before he turned around to the way they had come, determination in his face to protect his family.

His mother gave him one last look before she too turned and continued on her way to the village. He looked back to his father and saw that he had pulled out a sword of stunning beauty that he held beside him in the traditional Battojustu stance and when he looked in the direction that his father was facing, he expected to see a small horde of demons crash through the brush as he had been told, but what came out was not demons, but human samurai.

‘I-it was a lie’ he thought in shock. He had been told all his life that his parents were killed by a small horde of demons, when in fact his father had been killed by humans. He turned his head away, not wishing to see his father’s final moments, and set his eyes upon his mother. It seemed as though his father gave her plenty of time to reach the village, for he recognized the gates in the distance, saw the guards notice her and allowed her entrance. He watched as she gave a modified version of the truth and was accepted readily into the village.

He watched as she took care of him for months after, doing the best she could to care and provide for him, but he could see that it was taking a toll on her. He watched as she wasted away slowly before his eyes until eventually she no longer find the will to live. He watched as the people who would become his foster family sat next to his mother, his foster mother holding him gently in her arms. He watched as she begged them with the last of her breath to take care of him and to tell him the truth of his heritage when he got older. He heard them make the promise to her before she no longer drew breath, but he watched as the man who raised him turned to his wife, his beloved foster mother and said “No matter what, he must never be told of what transpired” “You would deny her last wish?” his wife asked in shock “Do not question me. If I say he must not be told, then he must not be told, understand?” he said getting angry. His wife flinched back slightly in fear and held onto him a little tighter “Yes, my husband” she said, head down “I understand” “Good. Wait here while I summon the priestess” he stood up and left the room. She looked back down at the baby in her arms and said “No matter what happens I will keep my promise to your mother, you will be told of your bloodline, I just hope I am not taken before I can tell you”

She stopped speaking when her husband re-entered the room with the priestess “You may depart now” she spoke softly, in respect for his dead mother “I shall take care of everything from here” “Very well” his foster father (how he hated the man now) said to the priestess before he motioned for his wife to precede him out the door.

He watched as his foster mother tried many a time when he was old enough to understand, to tell him of his heritage, but each time she was halted when she caught sight of her husband. He watched as she looked on in sadness as she was unable to tell him, even upon her own deathbed, the truth that surrounded his entering of their care.

‘Oh, mother’ he thought with renewed sadness, before he turned hate filled eyes onto the man who had his hand on a young Naruto’s shoulder. ‘I will have my questions answered’ he swore silently ‘I will have the truth’ before the memories faded from his mind as he felt himself begin to waken.


End file.
